


artemis

by withluvsan (lostlovelis)



Series: The King's Arc [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Background story, F/M, Gen, King!San, M/M, Minji and Seonghwa are siblings, Queen!Minji, Runaway!Hongjoong, hongjoong is more than a musician, i DREAMED with it, i wrote this while listening to lindsey stirling's music, king!seonghwa, sad background, wrote in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan
Summary: " (...) both of you are welcome to stay for as long as you want. You are under my protection while you stay within the frontiers of my kingdom (...) "
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: The King's Arc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026781
Kudos: 9





	artemis

He woke up to a white celling and warm blankets. A thick piece of fabric covering his shoulder and another one on his wrist. He felt wrecked.

But then something hit him.

–Jongho! – he sat straight and felt his muscles protesting against his movements, a pained moan leaving his lips as he bended forwards and clutched his hands against his stomach. It hurt like hell.

–Wow, wow, not so fast! – a low voice pierced through his thoughts, and a warm hand held his shoulder. His first instinct was to hold the unknown’s wrist and twist it, but the other one simply stood still, dodging the movement and putting themself in front of the hurt man – I know the difference between the calluses that come from handling a violin bow and the ones that come from swords – he knew those eyes. The same eyes that he tried to hide from before.

–I apologize, my king – he lowered his head once again, avoiding the eyes of his majesty with caution – May I know what happened with the boy who was with me in the shack? Is he alive? – his throat hurt, but the worst was the pain on his chest. On his heart.

–He is alive and being tended by our best healers – even if the man were going to say something else, the door opened with a loud thud, hitting the wall strongly as a couple entered the room.

–Hongjoong! – a sound of relief scaped Hongjoong’s mouth as the man came to his side, holding him still when he tried to get up and bow – Oh my mother-fucking-God, thank goodness you are alive! – the man hugged him with all his might, pulling him close with shaky hands – Don’t you dare to scare me like that ever again!

–Jongho is stable, getting some rest as the healers advised – the woman, Queen Minji, told them, with a warm smile on her lips.

–Hongjoong-ssi – the man, Minji’s brother, had his arms crossed on his chest – Can you tell us what happened? – Minji put her hand on her brother’s shoulder, pressing it lightly before starting – And why the fuck the 8th prince was with you? – Hongjoong caught himself wanting to disappear, but the northern king took a step ahead, sitting by Hongjoong’s side on the bed.

–Hongjoong was my personal bodyguard before I turned king. We grew up together and knew each other like the back of our hands – San held one of Hongjoong’s hands tightly, taking a deep breath – But, one night, someone tried to kill me while I was sleeping. Hongjoong killed the assassin. The second prince, Choi Yang, wanted to get rid of me in the run for the crown – San was already shaking on his place, biting his lower lip and avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

–In the next morning, I ran away – Hongjoong took the lead with steady voice and stern expressions. Deep down on his iris, Minji’s brother could see the same pain that could be heard every time the man played violin – I knew that the second prince wouldn’t let that slip, but his next target would be Jongho, San’s favorite brother and his biggest weakness, so I took Jongho with me – Hongjoong shifted a bit in the bed, looking for a better position to sit still – The thing is: Jongho had a major fracture on his left leg when he was a child, so he couldn’t fight properly. He is an amazing archer, though – Hongjoong shifted again, barely letting go of San’s hand while trying to fix his wrist bandage – We’ve been on the run for almost three years, now. I didn’t want to risk go back to the capital with the second prince wishing for Jongho’s head in a silver plate. I’d rather die than let Choi Yang have my friend under his sword – a moment of silence was made in the room, everyone taking the story in different ways, digesting the information differently.

–Well, since you are not a menace – the unknown king started, earning a pinch from his sister – Ow! Let me finish! Anyway, since you are not a menace, and Jongho need special care, both of you are welcome to stay for as long as you want. You are under my protection while you stay within the borders of my kingdom – Minji clapped with a smile, pinching her brother’s cheeks.

–Own, my Seongie is all grown up now! – she joked, while Seonghwa squirmed on her touch.

For a moment, Hongjoong felt safe.

_In that very same night, Hongjoong got back a thick coat and a black mask long ago forgotten._


End file.
